lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
3.09 Stranger in a Strange Land Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim | Info=Geregisseerd door: Paris Barclay}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- see Sawyer and Kate on the water in the canoe. SAWYER singing: Show me the way to go home/I'm tired and I want to go to bed/I had a little drink about an hour ago/And it went straight to my head. KATE: Stop. SAWYER: What, you want a turn steering? KATE: We have to go back. SAWYER: What the hell are you talking about? KATE: Turn the boat around, Sawyer. I mean it. SAWYER: Have you lost your mind? We just got away. KATE: Just do it. SAWYER: You give me one good reason to turn around! KATE: Because we can't leave Jack behind! SAWYER and staring at her: Yes we can, Freckles, because that's what he asked us to do. You think about it -- if we go back there -- what do you think Captain Bunny Killer's going to do if he catches us? KARL camera: Kill you. see Karl, out-of-it, lying in the end of the boat God loves you as he loves Jacob. SAWYER: Okay, thanks for the input. Kate Sorry, kiddo, Jack's on his own. to Jack sitting on the floor of his cell as a door opens. TOM: Time to get up. We're moving you. JACK: Moving me where? TOM: Some place else, Jack. JACK: Why? doesn't respond and looks away So this is it, huh? TOM: It? JACK: You just helped me save his life. If you're going to kill me, at least show me the respect of not calling it "moving." TOM: Now, why would we kill you? JACK: Because you're done with me. TOM: What kind of people do you think we are, Jack? JACK: Oh, I don't know, Tom -- the kind of people that would take a pregnant woman -- that would hang Charlie from a tree -- would grab our people out of the jungle -- would kidnap children. That's the kind of people I think you are. TOM the glass: You see this glass house you're living in, Jack? How about I get you some stones? Others enter Let's do this the easy way -- what do you say? cuff Jack and lead him out into a corridor where he sees Juliet walking toward him with some Others. JULIET: Hey. turns to see that Juliet is handcuffed. He also notices an unfamiliar Other, a blond woman, eying him. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK the beach, we see a pan across the horizon and see several small islands. We Jack exit a hut on the beach, slinging a pack over his shoulder. A boy carrying a bucket approaches. THAI BOY: Doctor Jack want soda? Doctor Jack. holds up two fingers and the boy gives him two sodas. THAI BOY: [Speaks Thai. JACK paying: You know I can't understand a word you're saying, right? THAI BOY: Doctor Jack. JACK chuckling: You're welcome. see Jack unsuccessfully trying to assemble a kite. A woman laughs at him, and comes over to help. She's carrying platform shoes and wearing a very skimpy outfit. They get the kite together and launch it into the air. JACK: Thank you. Thank you very much. ACHARA: You're not from around here are you? JACK smiling: No, no I'm not. extends his hand to shake I'm Jack. ACHARA: Hi, Jack. I'm Achara. JACK: Achara. Achara. on the island, we see Jack pacing in the bear cage. Tom approaches with a sandwich and shoves it through the bars. JACK: Juliet grilled these for me. Who's that woman? TOM: That'd be the sheriff. JACK: You have a sheriff? TOM: Not literally, Jack. JACK: Why are you moving Juliet into my room? TOM: Because she's in trouble, Jack. moves away Now don't try anything stupid. Stay put in this cage, okay? JACK: You say that like you're not watching me from the camera right there. TOM: Oh, right. Ben told me you got into the surveillance room. Let me ask you something. You risk your neck to cut them loose, and they run away and don't ever look back... JACK: Thanks for the sandwich. to Sawyer, Kate and Karl in the canoe. SAWYER: Never thought I'd be glad to get back to this rock again. KATE: What are you doing? SAWYER: What does it look like? I'm heading into shore. KATE: Why? If we just keep going we can circle round. Sooner or later we'll get to camp. We can tell Locke and Sayid what happened -- SAWYER: Oh, we will, huh? You got a map you ain't showing me, Magellan? We've got no food, no water -- and I can't steer in the dark. KATE: Then I'll steer. SAWYER: No, you'll come ashore; we'll make camp. You want to contribute -- you can build a campfire while I carry the kid. just stares at him Glad we agree. to Kate, Sawyer and Karl around a campfire. SAWYER mango: Sure you ain't hungry? KATE: No, James, I ain't hungry. KARL: You shouldn't fight. SAWYER: When the hell did you wake up? KARL: You shouldn't fight because you're lucky to be alive. SAWYER: Golly, I think he's got a point. KATE: That island we were on -- is that where your people live? KARL: Just where we work. KATE: Work on what? KARL: Projects. SAWYER: Well, sure, like the steal-the-kid-off-the-raft project. That was a humdinger. KATE: So, you don't actually live on that island? KARL: Nope. KATE: Do you live here on this island? KARL: Yes, ma'am. KATE: And what did you do with the people that you took - the kids? KARL: We give them a better life. KATE: Better than what? KARL: Better than yours. at the sky There's not going to be any moon tonight. It'll be dark. Me and Alex used to lie in my backyard at night and think up names for the constellations. You can't see it yet, but right there will be Ursa Theodorus - the Teddy Bear. SAWYER: You have backyards? KARL: Yeah. SAWYER: Well, ain't that quaint. to Jack in his cage. He pushes the food pellet button twice and then stops. Juliet approaches, escorted by two guards. JACK: I thought you were locked up. JULIET: They let me out to examine Ben. His vitals are low and he has a fever. hands a photo to Jack I took this about 10 minutes ago. It's of his stitches. They're infected aren't they? JACK: Yes. JULIET: Will you come look at them? JACK: No. JULIET: Jack. JACK: No. JULIET: I'm not asking you for them, or him. I'm asking you as a personal favor to me. JACK: You want me to help him again? JULIET: Yes. JACK laughing: Are you sure about that, Juliet? JULIET: Yes, I'm sure. JACK: And this is because he said that he would let you go home. JULIET: No. No. It's because I'm in trouble. JACK: Trouble for -- JULIET: I just killed someone. It's why they put me in your room. JACK: Who? JULIET: It's complicated. JACK: Well, then, let me simplify it for you. I'm not going to help him. And I'm not going to help you. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Jack and Achara at a restaurant. CHET a plate: Okay, special Thai dish for you. You try. takes a big bite Very brave. Very brave. exits ACHARA: My brother likes you. JACK: Well, I'm a very likable guy. ACHARA: So, Jack, tell me something. JACK: Shoot. ACHARA: Why is you don't know how to fly a kite? JACK: Just never learned, I guess. ACHARA: That's very sad. JACK: Well, my dad worked a lot and wasn't exactly the kite-flying type, anyway. I mean, we never really -- ACHARA: Jack? JACK: Yeah. ACHARA: I have no interest in your father. JACK: Well, that's a relief because I'm pretty tired of talking about him. ACHARA: Some things are personal. So, you're in Phuket to find yourself. JACK: Why would say that? ACHARA: You are an American. THAI MAN entering: in Thai ACHARA: in Thai THAI MAN over an envelope, apparently money: in Thai ACHARA: in Thai exits and she puts the envelope in her purse. ACHARA: I have a gift. JACK: Must be one hell of a gift. on the island, the "sheriff," Isabel, visits Jack at the cage. ISABEL: in Chinese is puzzled Oh, I was just reading your tattoos. The 5 and the stars are very cute. But the Chinese I find a bit ironic. JACK: You find what ironic? ISABEL: What it says. You do know what it says. JACK: Yeah, I know what it says. ISABEL: Are you sure? Chinese is a very complicated language. It's fairly common for some things to get lost in translation. JACK: I know what it says. ISABEL: Alright, then. Jack, my name is Isabel. If you'll come with me, I'd like to talk to you and ask you a few questions. to Jack being led down a corridor. They run into Alex. ISABEL: Why don't you check on your father, sweetheart? I know he'd appreciate it. exits/is led away by another Other. Jack and Isabel enter a room where Juliet and Tom are waiting. ISABEL: Please, have a seat, Jack. As you may have gathered, we don't live on this little island. In fact, most of us don't really like even coming here. There's been an incident that I'm investigating and I need to ask you some questions. So, I was hoping you might help me clear up a few of the inconsistencies. Now correct me if I'm wrong, Tom. But you said that in the midst of a surgical procedure Jack made several comments indicating that Juliet had asked him to kill Ben. TOM: Yeah, that's right. ISABEL: That true, Jack? Did Juliet ask you to kill Ben? doesn't respond The question's simple. Did Juliet ask you to kill Ben? JACK smiling: No. No, I was lying. I would have done anything to get my friends out. And turning you people against each other was my best chance of creating chaos. ISABEL: Why are you lying for her, Jack? JACK: I'd like to go back to my cage now. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Achara enter Jack's hut at night. Jack awakens. JACK: Who's there? ACHARA him: Who do you think? JACK: What time is it? ACHARA him: It's late. JACK: Mmm, salty. ACHARA: I went for a swim in the ocean. JACK: Washing the day off of you, huh? ACHARA: Is there something you'd like to ask me, Jack? JACK: No. I mean, it might be nice -- after a month of you coming and going whenever you want -- to find out something about you. ACHARA: There are things that happen here that you could never understand. JACK: Like your gift? ACHARA: Yes, like my gift. kiss and roll off the bed, laughing Are you having fun with me, Jack? JACK: Oh, yeah. ACHARA: Then stop ask questions. Let's have fun. on the island, Jack wakes up startled in his cage. The camera reveals about a dozen people standing outside the cage. JACK frustrated: What?!!! CINDY approaching: Hey, Jack. JACK: Do I -- do I know you? 815, you were the stewardess. CINDY: Cindy. JACK: What are you doing here -- with them? I thought you were taken -- you were -- you were captured. CINDY: They're not, um -- it's not that simple. JACK: What are they doing here, right now? What are you doing here?!! CINDY: We're here to watch, Jack. JACK: Watch what? little girl, Emma, from the tail section approaches. CINDY: What is it, sweetheart? whispers in her ear and waits with a big smile. CINDY: She wants to know how Ana-Lucia's doing. JACK: Are you serious? CINDY: What? JACK angry: If you've got something to watch, Cindy, go watch it!! Go!! little boy, Zach, hands his teddy bear to Emma and stares at Jack in confusion as the group of people walk away from Jack. to Kate waking up at the campsite. She sees that Karl is missing. KATE: Sawyer. Sawyer, wake up. He's gone. Karl's gone. SAWYER: Where? search a bit and hear something Hold up. stop and can hear Karl crying. SAWYER: I got it. KATE: No, let me talk to him. SAWYER: I got it -- boys only. to Sawyer approaching Karl. Karl quickly wipes his eyes. Sawyer punches Karl in the arm. KARL: Ow!! What the hell was that for?! SAWYER: So you'd cowboy up. Crying in the jungle -- I thought you people were supposed to be tough. KARL Sawyer: I am tough. SAWYER: Sure you are, Bobby. looks puzzled Bobby, the Brady Bunch? KARL: What the hell's the Brady Bunch? SAWYER: Okay, anyway look, Karl -- I've been with a lot of girls -- some of them worth the trouble, some not. Every now and again there's one -- one you name dumb stars with. So this girl, Sally Slingshot -- KARL: Alex. SAWYER: Yeah. Do you love her? KARL: More than anything. SAWYER: Then go back to wherever the hell your yards are and get her back. KARL: If I get caught -- they'll kill me this time. SAWYER: Well, at least it'll be worth it. to Jack in his cage. Alex enters and throws a rock at the surveillance camera, breaking it. ALEX: I want to ask you something. They're not watching anymore so you can tell me the truth. JACK: Okay. ALEX: Ben -- why'd you save his life? All this time -- after all he did to you and your people you should hate him. But you still fixed him up, even after your friends got away. Why? JACK: You're his daughter. ALEX: Answer the question. JACK: I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine. Where's Juliet? ALEX: She's with the rest of them. They're going to read her verdict. JACK: Her verdict? ALEX: And we all know what it's going to be. We're pretty strict about killing one of our own. Eye for an eye. JACK: Who did she kill? ALEX: The man who was going to murder your friends. No wonder you're so worried about her. If it wasn't for you she never would have done it. That was 3 questions. Your turn, Jack. JACK: I saved your father because I said I would. starts to leave Hey, hey! Is he still in charge? ALEX: What? JACK: Ben, your father, is he still in charge? Will that woman, Isabel, do what he says? ALEX: Yeah. JACK: Get me out of this cage. COMMERCIAL BREAK the Hydra operating room, we see Ivan about to inject a needle in Ben's infected back. Jack busts in. JACK: I wouldn't do that! BEN: The cavalry has arrived, at last. JACK: I'd be more impressed with you people if you had a good surgeon. BEN: We had an excellent surgeon, Jack. His name was Ethan. JACK: You've got a very serious infection, Ben. That infected tissue needs to be reincised, debreeded; and you need be closely monitored from here on out. There might be nerve damage or any number of other complications. You might not walk again. BEN: Your bedside manner leaves something to be desired. JACK: Well, then it's too bad you're stuck with me. BEN: Am I? JACK: You need a doctor, Ben -- someone to stay with you -- bring you back to good health. BEN: And, here we go again. I've already given you a ticket off this island, Jack. What's it going to cost me this time? JACK: Right now, you're people are in a room deciding whether or not to execute Juliet. You're going to stop it. BEN: Juliet doesn't care about you, Jack. It doesn't matter what she's done. No matter what you think -- she's one of us. JACK: Do we have a deal or not? BEN Alex: Does Isabel have a walkie? ALEX: They're already in the meeting. BEN: Then get me something to write on. FLASHBACK see Jack at a seedy street market. He sees Achara and follows her into an empty room -- sort of a lounge, but with a tattoo station in the room. ACHARA: You're following me. JACK: What is all this? ACHARA: This is where I work. And you shouldn't be here. JACK: This is, uh, a tattoo parlor. That was big secret? The envelopes? Your gift? ACHARA: I am not a tattoo artist. I am able to see who people are. My work is not decoration; it is definition. And this, this is my gift. JACK: So you see who people are? ACHARA: Yes, and I mark them. JACK: So tell me who I am. ACHARA: No. JACK: Why not? ACHARA: You are an outsider. JACK: So you can sleep with me... ? ACHARA: I'm not allowed. JACK: Do you see who I am, Achara? ACHARA: Yes. JACK: Who am I? ACHARA: You are a leader, a great man. But this, this makes you lonely, and frightened, and angry. JACK: Now, put it on me. Put it on me! ACHARA: No. This, this is against my people. pushes Achara to the tattoo station and takes his shirt off. ACHARA: There will be consequences, Jack. JACK: There are always are. on the island, Jack and Alex run to the meeting. ALEX stopping: No, you shouldn't be here. Just stand back. Don't say anything. knocks on a door and Tom answers. TOM: Alex. Jack! What the hell did you bring him here for?!! ISABEL: Let him go, Tom. What's going on, Alex? ALEX over a note: This is from Ben. ISABEL reading: Ben has commuted Juliet's sentence. Execution is off the table. He says the rules don't apply. He has, however, ordered her to be marked. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Jack on the beach exiting his hut. We see the Thai boy selling soda to a man. Jack sees him and gestures for two sodas, but the boy looks frightened and takes off. JACK: Where you going? a group men approach Jack, including Achara's brother. JACK: Hey, I know you. keep approaching, threateningly I'm Achara's friend from -- Chet, from the restaurant. looks at the tattoo Let go of me, man. the guys beat Jack to the ground. Chet gets in a couple of good last punches. CHET: You will get off of beach!! You will leave this country!! Do you understand me?! see that Achara has been watching from a distance. She tearfully turns and walks away with her brother and the guys. on the island, Juliet brings a sandwich to Jack in the cage. JULIET: I heard you only liked them grilled. JACK: I miss the toothpicks, too. hands him the sandwich Let me see. JULIET: Jack. JACK: They marked you? Let me see it? shows him what looks sort of like an asterisk with one long arm branded into the small of her back. JACK: Break a branch off that aloe plant over there... JULIET: It's okay, Jack. JACK: Please, please do it. brings him a piece of aloe Turn around. camera lingers over a shot of Jack's hand on Juliet's hip, as he applies the aloe to the mark. JULIET: Why did you help me? JACK: He told you he was going to let you go home. He told me the same thing. We're going to make sure he keeps his word. JULIET: And how are we going to do that? JACK: Together. JULIET: They'll be coming for you in a few minutes. All of them. Your friends know where we are so we have to leave this island to go back to where live. JACK: Go where? JULIET: Well, Ben calls it home. to Sawyer returning to the campsite alone. KATE: Where's Karl? SAWYER: I let him go. KATE: You what?! SAWYER: I let him go. KATE: He could have led us back to where they live. SAWYER: What, you think I cut him loose because I'm so damn sensitive? The kid's a target! Ben ain't never going to stop looking for him... KATE: All Ben wants is that kid as far from his daughter as possible. SAWYER: Let's get back to camp. is annoyed but doesn't respond Well, are you coming, or not? KATE: Should I walk beside you, or ten paces behind you? You've gotten so good at telling me what to do, I can't think for myself anymore. SAWYER: Don't take it out on me because you feel guilty. KATE: I don't feel guilty. SAWYER: The hell you don't. KATE: We had to leave Jack behind. I didn't have a choice. SAWYER: I'm not talking about leaving Jack behind. I'm talking about you and me. I know you did it because you thought I was dead man. So don't beat yourself because the Doc's left behind. KATE: I'm not beating myself up. SAWYER: Of course you're not. So, now that we got that out of the way, let's go. switches to the Others on the beach preparing to ferry people to a larger boat offshore. ISABEL Jack: "He walks amongst us, but he is not one of us." Your tattoos -- that's what they say. JACK: That's what they say. It's not what they mean. Jack and Ben are ferried out. Sawyer and Kate walk with torches; Sawyer looks sad. Karl, alone at a campfire, looks to the night sky. The camera tracks across the sky and ends with Alex looking up. Jack and Juliet on the boat share a glance. Category: Transcripten